Throwing Cupid's Arrow
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: AU Hibari Kyoya has never known love, neither has Tsuna. When the two meet by chance, they hit it off. Then they become closer and they both secretly fall hard for each other. Will they end up together? Eventual 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hibari Kyoya wasn't one for love. With his parents barely present throughout his life he never really knew what love felt like. So when a certain brunette came into his life a fine sunny day, he was surprised he fell for a herbivore nicknamed "Dame-Tsuna". The brunette is obviously Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari doesn't know this foreign feeling he had for the brunette. He would feel jittery whenever he saw him. When the brunette spoke, it was so angelic yet so hard to come by. Hibari didn't expect the herbivorous feelings to be returned, but secretly, they were.

Tsuna was alone in the world. No one liked him that much. Where ever he was at school, he would get teased constantly. The teachers didn't even stop them either. He was only good at one thing at school, art.

His paintings are amazing. Whenever his lives get too much, he paints picture that he's sells for his school fees. He has a side job that pays him extra secretly for his apartment. It's not as if he isn't good. He goes by the name Vendetta* when he sells his paintings and wears a mask to hide his identity. No one knows his identity.

Until a day a skylark and a brunette meet.

* * *

This day was like any other day. Hibari was going around Namamori and biting to death anyone who dares disturb the peace. He was going around a bend when someone ran into him. He wore a mask that was like Anonymous' mask. It had fell off when he landed on the ground from the collision.

Hibari looked down to the person and looked into wide honey coloured eyes.

"U-um, I-I'm sorry. I was in a bit of a hurry." The boy stuttered nervously.

"Hn. What's your name?" Hibari asked looking down at the boy.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short, or Dame-Tsuna as everyone likes to call me." Tsuna said sullenly.

"I see. You're quite famous around school." This made Tsuna blush in embarrassment.

"It's not like I try to be like that." Tsuna protested.

"Hn. I'm sure."

"I better get home though. I'm sorry for knocking into you." Tsuna bowed and started to leave. He was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Why were you running?"

"Oh, haha. I'm a painter and I owed money to a pain shop but I told them that I already paid it. They wouldn't believe me though." Tsuna looked dejected. "So, when I walked in with my mask on, they asked me to take it off. I couldn't because there was a regular customer of mine there. He knows me as Vendetta. Nobody knows who Vendetta is and what he looks like until now. You're the first person to know."

"I don't believe you. How can you, who's good at nothing in school, be as good a painter as Vendetta?" Hibari scoffed at him.

"Well, it's true. If you don't believe me come to this address," Tsuna dug into his pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Hibari. "Tomorrow." Tsuna huffed and walked away, putting his mask back on while he walked.

* * *

The skylark walked up the street towards the apartment building at 5:30 in the afternoon. he saw some people roughing up the manager of the apartment building. Thinking nothing of the consequences, Hibari made quick work of disposing of the thugs. When Hibari was done, he called Kusakabe and the police came. Then Hibari got directions where Tsuna lived and walked away as if nothing happened.

Upon entering the floor, Hibari was struck at how run-down it looked. He walked towards one that looked worse off then the others with the number of 1827 on it. He knocked and waited for the door to open.

"Hello, Hibari-san." Tsuna greeted cheerfully. Tsuna let Hibari in and went into the kitchen to make some tea for him.

The skylark drifted over to the back wall. It was decorated with canvases filled with colour that made astounding pictures. The paints melding together perfectly and imperfectly, yet it all made sense and fit into a beautiful tragedy of the picture.

"Ah, that's mine. It's signed as Vendetta though." Tsuna said as he entered with the tea for both of them.

"It's very good, but how do I know you're not just taking credit in his work when, in reality, you bought it." Hibari said skeptically.

"Well, I could paint one right now if you want? It's easy to do since when ever I paint I'm irritated and can't stand living. So I paint, it's therapeutic to me." Smiling up at Hibari, Tsuna walked back to where his studio was located.

Rolling up the sleeves to his black long sleeved shirt, Tsuna put on a smock and got his paint supplies out. Tsuna thought for a second and then got to work on painting a picture as tragic and beautiful as always

Tsuna always painted about tragedy. Maybe it was his background of having no parents and living in an orphanage, where he was, and still is, bullied constantly for, or how he was always alone. But Tsuna could never paint something happy until he was happy himself. Which was very rare.

So when Tsuna was done painting, Hibari was in awe about how good the painting was and the tragedy it portrayed. The painting was about a young mother standing over her child, protecting it from an oncoming car. That one moment that was captured, was tragically beautiful.

"I'm convinced." Hibari stated. He was starting to like Tsuna more and more.

"Good, I hope I can get a good price for this one. I'm running low and I need to pay rent and go grocery shopping." Tsuna mumbled to no one in particular.

"I thought that your father sent you money." Hibari asked curious.

"He does but it goes towards my school fund I have set aside. I want to get into an art university so I have to save up now or I'll never afford it."

"Hn." Was all Hibari said as he walked out of the studio. Tsuna decided to leave the cleaning up for later as he didn't want to keep Hibari waiting, Tsuna was a slow cleaner.

"Hibari-san, shouldn't you be going home now? It's already late." Tsuna said as he noticed how late it was. It was already 8:30 and they had school tomorrow.

"You're right. Thank you for your hospitality." Hibari walked over to the door and slipped his shoes on.

"It was fun Hibari-san. Thank you for coming over." Tsuna bowed slightly as Hibari closed the door behind him and went to his own apartment.

* * *

Tsuna walked to school by himself as usual. He was an hour early since if he went to school at a reasonable time he would not make it there until he was late avoiding people.

School was uneventful as usual. He never got called on and he wasn't bullied as much. People chose to ignore him a lot more than not so he was a little happy in that fact. But there was a gnawing feeling at the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away, it got worse as school wore on.

Tsuna waited for most of the people to leave so the hallways would be less crowded. Tsuna hated people for one reason: they never respected him. So Tsuna was used to going home late, almost dark. It didn't bother him at all in fact.

That meant that the roads were less crowded when he walked home, save the few random people hurrying home before dark for dinner. Tsuna didn't need to rush. Tsuna wasn't scared. He never got hurt by anyone else if he walked home this late at night, until now that is.

Tsuna was walking home on the same route he took everyday. Nobody really came here and Tsuna could easily speed up if somebody did. So Tsuna was walking when somebody suddenly grabbed him from behind. A hand going to his mouth and an arm snaking around his waist to prevent him from escaping.

A muffled scream came out of Tsuna as he tried to look back in fear. Tears started to form in his eyes as he felt the assailant draw something out of his pocket. It was a rag dripping with chloroform.

Taking his hand off Tsuna's mouth, he quickly pressed it down on Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna gasped at the coldness that was radiating off the cloth, then he felt his vision ebbing away.

_Oh no. _The brunette thought as he slumped into the mans grasped.

* * *

**For what Vendetta means, it means vengeance in Italian. The reason why I chose this is because Tsuna secretly wants to be recognized as good at something. He barely shows his potential in art class but is still the top of the class.**

**Well, here I am again with another Fan fiction. This is going to be an 1827 story and I hope to be able to make the story more romantic as it goes along.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The news about Tsuna's disappearance took 2 days to reach Hibari, he hadn't shown up at school. The Skylark, worried for his new found friend, sent someone over to his apartment to make sure Tsuna was okay. That was obviously not the case.

Despite being a horrible student, Tsuna was never late nor missed any class, even if he was sick. So it struck Hibari as weird as Tsuna was no where to be found. He found out soon enough though as one of his subordinates found a note in Tsuna's apartment addressed to him

* * *

An underling of Hibari's was sent to Tsuna's apartment to find him. He was really curious as to why his boss had so much interest in Dame-Tsuna but kept his mouth shut as he didn't want to get bitten to death.

So as the underling walked into the apartment, courtesy of the manager, he saw a shocking sight. Paintings were ripped from the walls and strewn across the floor, none were ripped though. The small amount of furniture that was in it, was flipped over. Upon closer inspection, the whole house was like this, yet nothing was broken. There was a note taped to the door of Tsuna bedroom.

Not wanting to get bitten to death for opening the letter, the underling ran as fast as he could back to the reception room. Panting, reached the door and threw it open. He looked quite frantic and handed Hibari the letter before running back out and closing the door.

_'Hn...What was that about?'_ Hibari wondered at the discreet actions.

Opening the letter and reading the contents, Hibari's mood got a lot worse. The letter said that the Herbivore, Tsunayoshi, got taken and it was thanks to him that it happened. The guys Hibari beat up a few days before in the lobby? They were part of an organized gang very well known and one Hibari had been trying to catch for quite a while now. One of the guys Hibari beat were able to call their boss before the police came and told them what happened and who he was going to visit.

Hibari grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and told Kusakabe to call the police, saying where he was going. The Skylark stalked out of the reception room, making the students that were in the hall cower as they felt the aura Hibari was emitting.

In the note it said that he had to go to the abandoned theatre at the end of town that was due for construction any day now. And that's where he was going. So Hibari walked down to the desired meeting place, and you could tell that it was not going to end with a happy ending.

The walls of the there were crumbling and there were rocks on the grass. The windows that were out front were broken and littered over the lawn that was out front. Stalking up to the door Hibari made quick work of everybody in the room before moving on.

It took all of 10 minutes to get rid of all the supposed threats against Hibari as he made his way deeper and deeper into the theatre. As he opened the door to the end of the hall, the first thing Hibari saw was Tsuna tied up, close to passing out and bleeding considerably from his chest and head, on the ground at someone's feet.

Hibari felt sickened at the state Tsuna was in right now. Not because Hibari thought he was weak but because he was angry with himself and whoever did this to Tsuna. Tsuna noticed the door opened and raised his head to see, bad mistake on Tsuna's part.

When the leader of the pack, **I don't want to give him a name so he's going to be Joe**, saw Tsuna move, he kicked him to make him stop. Joe loved torturing people, it was his favourite pastime. Tsuna was the most fun from the screams that erupted from him. Hibari was livid by then.

"Herb- Tsunayoshi, are you okay?" Hibari asked cautiously, trying to gouge how Joe would react.

"I'm just peachy." Tsuna groaned as he shifted his position. Joe looked over in disgust.

"I'm guessing he's your boyfriend?" Joe said as he picked Tsuna up by the hair. Tsuna flushed when he heard what Joe said, Hibari's face was also dusted light pink.

"No, we're not dating. We're…friends." Tsuna said looking down awkwardly. He didn't know what he was to Hibari.

"Now would you give Tsunayoshi back to me so I can take care of him? I would hate to ruin my tonfas with your blood." Hibari's lip curled dangerously as he said the last part sarcastically.

"Oh, so you would be upset if I did…This?" Joe pulled switch blade from his pocket and flipped it open. Pointing the blade towards Tsuna's eye, drawing blood as he trailed up and down lightly, just enough to make Tsuna cry out and scratch his eye but not enough to do damage.

"Yes, very much so." Hibari lost his patience and attacked Joe. Despite the big words Joe used, he was no match against an angry Hibari.

The police were coming in to arrest the unconscious "guards" when Hibari picked Tsuna up and carried him piggy back style. Tsuna would stay in the hospital for a day for observation. Then Hibari would take care of him since Hibari felt bad that Tsuna was hurt because of him.

* * *

Tsuna had been discharged the day before and he was currently sleeping in his room. Hibari had come to check on him from time to time. Tsuna was steadily more and more nervous around Hibari.

Tsuna had a secret that he told no one. It was that he's gay. He knew it from childhood that he was. He never told anyone and it was his most safely guarded secret. Now it was going to light with Hibari near him.

Tsuna had never been in a relationship before. So to suddenly feel like he did with Hibari felt weird to him. He only really knew the guy for about a week. His father had just about abandoned him. When his mom died, his father never even came to the funeral. That led to a little spark of hate inside Tsuna. He didn't like the feeling though, yet he couldn't stop it.

It had been a weeks since the incident with the gang. Tsuna was still a little sore because of how bad his bruises were. His eye was already healed and there was only going to be a scar that was only visible if you looked at it up close.

Tsuna decided to skip school today. He had to paint something to sell so he could pay off some of the hospital bills. He got up and made his way towards the studio.

Putting on a smock to protect his clothes, he started sketching out with a charcoal pencil what he was going to do on a canvas. As he was working he heard a door slam. He just shrugged it off thinking it was only an echo of somebody in their own apartment. His body was facing the door so he didn't miss it opening and the ominous presence that presented itself behind it.

The two people that opened the door were similar in appearance and had similar black suits on with the only difference being one wearing a blue tie and one wearing a purple tie. Both of them having blond hair that was slicked back with too much gel, brown eyes that looked cold to the touch, and a lanky but sturdy build that could pack a punch without even trying.

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The one on the left asked.

"Obviously. That's my name on the door there." Tsuna said in disdain as he set his pencil down to pick up a paint brush and chose to use a lavender colour first.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to come with us. Your father has requested it and he said to use any means necessary." The first one said though clenched teeth. He was told not to hit the boy too roughly if he talked back. The second one in the room leaned against the door and crossed his arms, cutting of the only means of escape.

* * *

**Edited 20/12/13**

**I changed this chapter so it would flow better with the story. I thought it was best that I change it to weeks after the gang thing-y, whatever you want to call it, happened. It works a lot more with the story and they say that if you love somebody more then 4 months, that it's true love. Expect to see something like that in a lot of my stories.**

**-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Previously_

_"I would like you to come with me. Your father has requested Your father has requested it and he said to use any means necessary."_

* * *

Tsuna stopped his painting then. He knew what his father would do. He would request him to leave Namimori, Leave Japan, to live with him in Italy.

Without missing a beat, the brunette said, "No." He just simply continued painting with a slight glare at his canvas. "I don't want to be in the presence of that man. Tell him if he wants to see me, see me himself. Don't send people to take me to him, go himself. Then maybe we'll talk."

Tsuna had long lost his patience towards his father. He found out that he was dumped in an orphanage for 7 years thanks to him. His mother had died when he was 7, and when she died he stopped having visits from his father.

"I don't care what he said. I'm not going anywhere." The brunette said stubbornly still refusing to look at them and continuing to paint. He was finally filling in the details of his painting.

They both sighed simultaneously and shared a look. "Alright, I get that you don't like your father. But the thing is, is that he's actually sick. He needs to see you before he dies. He got hurt in a raid from an enemy family and he doesn't have long left. So please, find whatever little acceptance you have in you for your father and let's go. He can't travel so he sent me to get you."

"Pics or it didn't happen." Tsuna said sarcastically as he looked incredulously at the two males. He knew his fathers game, make him go through a guilt trip to soften him up and then they would take him through to him. After he was there, he would be set on a plane to Italy in the blink of an eye.

Tsuna had fallen for this once before and it took him two weeks to make it back to Japan and the orphanage he lived in at the time. It was annoying because whenever he gave into his father's pleading men and went with them, he was always taken against his will to Italy. And after a while of escaping more then 5 times, you tend to get a little tired of it.

"Alright you little brat. We're getting payed to do this and if you don't believe us, that's fine. But remember that we know what you do for a living and how easily swayed teenagers can be." With that lovely good bye the two left Tsuna to his painting.

The brunette finished it, but he was so far away in his thoughts of to what his father could possibly want, he missed Hibari coming through to his studio.

"Omnivore, why were you not at school today." He asked in a way that sent a chill down Tsuna's spine.

"Ah well you see, I had to do this before an auction tomorrow. I'm going and I have to let the pain dry before I sell it or it'll smudge and chip. I won't get paid if that happens and I need to do things."

"Hn, I can't just let you skip though. I'll bite you to death, Omnivore." Tackling Tsuna to the ground, Hibari pinned him leaning on his forearms, smirking at the soft blush that was on the younger face.

"Hibari-san, what are you d-doing?" The ravenette just gave a smirk and lowered his head so their foreheads were touching.

"I said I would bite you to death, didn't I?" Trailing his head, Hibari nipped Tsuna's neck, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"I t-thought you meant fighting. Not like I'd be much of a match though."

"Hmm, it's quite interesting this way don't you think?" Hibari murmured against the reddened skin.

"Ha-ha, how is this going to be explained if I ask one of my clients? They'll ask me and I say my friend decided to have some fun with me?"

"Hn, that would be fun to watch. Film it for me." Hibari said as he sucked on the skin making it reddened.

Tsuna squirmed underneath his friend and tried to get out from under him. Hibari was having none of it though as he moved his lips over to the others and captured them in a kiss.

"Nngh, Hibari-san! Really, I have to finish painting." Tsuna moaned slightly against Hibari's lips and pushed on his chest. A chuckle and he was finally released from the hold.

"You have quite the reaction to me, don't you? I'll see you tomorrow and if you're late, you'll be getting an even worse punishment." Hibari smirked at the soft blush on the tops of Tsuna's cheeks. "Goodbye Tsunayoshi."

Leaving a flustered painter in his wake, Hibari left the apartment content that he conveyed his message through.

* * *

Tsuna stayed where he was sitting, legs underneath him and cupping his pinked cheeks with his hands. _'I feel like a school girl.' _He thought dejectedly as he finally decided to get up.

He walked to his canvas and put finishing touches here and there where he thought it was needed. When he was finally done he signed his name at the bottom and left it to dry.

After cleaning up the paint on his brushes, put the brushes in the correct spot, and threw away the paper towels he laid out to dry them on, Tsuna decided to go for a walk. He was in need of fresh air and with his father demanding his return to Italy, almost but not quite there yet, he needed air.

Besides, he had been cooped up all day in his art studio painting. He need some fresh air before he became even paler in the Japanese atmosphere.

So deciding to go ahead, Tsuna ignored the paint still smeared on his hands and face in favour of getting his orange ankle length high tops. He grabbed his keys from the counter and locked the door behind him as he stepped out. The walk was a silent one and Tsuna was left to his thoughts of what could have happened earlier.

The more he thought about, the more he blushed. _'Does Hibari-san l-l-like me? Oh, wait. This is Hibari-san we're talking about. He doesn't even like people.' _The brunette sighed and pushed the door open to go out onto the street.

He had to shield his eyes from the sun as he was in partial darkness almost all day. He bumped into someone while he was getting bearings.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you there." Tsuna apologized as he kept walking. The man was actually a part of the Disciplinary Committee, and was a hot tempered one at that.

"I don't believe that today is the day I accept an apology like that. Especially from Hibari's boy toy." He said angrily as he grabbed Tsuna by the arm and dragged him to the abandoned cafe beside the apartment building.

"W-W-What! I'm not H-Hibari-san's 'boy toy'." Tsuna stated angrily, trying to hide the deep blush that spread across the tops of his cheeks to his ears.

"Well, actually what he told me was different. I ran into him a few minutes ago. Told me himself that he just got finished with you in your apartment. Bet you liked being with him, didn't you?" The DC member said as he pushed Tsuna against the wall.

"H-He didn't do anything that you're thinking of. We just talked since I didn't come to school today." Tsuna had hit his head against the wall he was thrown against and was now rubbing it, trying to prevent the headache that was sure to come.

"Hm? He didn't? Yet what are these marks on your neck. They look like hickeys, Dame-Tsuna. Who would want to even touch you, let alone give you those."

"U-Um, I don't know what you're trying to get at but I'd much rather that you leave me alone."

"Oh, you'd rather? That's too bad." Bringing his leg up, the DC member curb-kicked Tsuna's ribs with heel. Tsuna slid down the wall, gasping for air as his lungs hurt and the wind was knocked out of him.

_Why was he doing this? It's not like I did that much to piss him off. He keeps bad mouthing me but Hibari-san's held up on a pedestal. Was it that he's_

"Jealous. You're jealous that Hiabari-san is paying more attention to me then you."

"Have you gone delirious, Dame-Tsuna? But this is a nice excuse to be able to beat you up. I've been itching to for a while. Thanks for this."

* * *

**Ha-ha, hello there. Since I promised to update at least three stories, here's another update. I might update Crimson Rain, but most likely it'll be Crooked Minds.  
**

**But now there's a cliff hanger for me to work off and who knows? I might update it again before I go back from Christmas Break in January.**

**-Gate**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Have you gone delirious, Dame-Tsuna? But this is a nice excuse to be able to beat you up. I've been itching to for a while. Thanks for this."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna looked around fearfully as he heard those words. In the abandoned building, a cafe to be precise, there was no one around. It was somehow deserted.

When the Disciplinary Committee member looked at him like that, he was sure that he was on the dot. Saying that he was jealous of Tsuna was correct. He doesn't get recognition from his boss and the boss' attention was focused solely on the brunette in front of him.

When he was sent to collect Tsuna from his apartment before the whole gang fiasco, he was scared that he would get bitten to death. He was a little curious at the attention being paid to Tsuna so he investigated a little.

Turns out that the two had met long before middle school. The two were good friends in preschool before Tsuna was taken out of Namimori Elementary for unknown reasons when he was 6.

This interested the DC member a lot. He was curious as people rarely caught Hibari Kyoya's interest. So standing here looking down at the scared little Tsuna, he couldn't figure out what so interesting about him.

Tsuna had closed his eyes and tensed up, waiting for a hit to come. But while he waited he heard a grunt and a snort of disdain. Only then did he feel a fist connect with his face. His head snapped to the side from the force, then he was pushed up against the wall with a hand pressing against his throat.

Tsuna managed to cough out, "Why are you...so jealous of...me and Hibari...-san?"

"Tch, it's not possible that a wimp like you would have caught Hibari-san's interest. Yet the more I look at you, the more weak and pathetic you look. It pisses me off how you get along so well with him yet the Disciplinary Committee can't even do that." The grip around Tsuna's throat tightened making it next to impossible to breath.

"Not...Something...I can...Help."

"Hm, I heard from Kusakabe once that he likes small animals. Maybe it's just pity and he views you as a small animal." Tears started to wash down Tsuna's face as he gasped for breath.

Tsuna started clawing at the arm holding him against the wall as he couldn't breath anymore. He tried to kick against the body holding him but black spots started dancing in his vision and he was getting weaker and weaker. His hands fell limply to his sides as he fell to the floor with a thump.

"Consider this a warning. Stay away from Hibari-san if you know what's good for you." Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out, his head falling backwards limply.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up again, he was confused as he wasn't in his apartment. Then he remembered what had happened with the DC member and shivered. He didn't want that to happen again.

He tried to swallow, but the sudden movement caused his throat to get irritated and burn. _Oh, right. He was choked._

Tsuna got up with the support of the wall and limped his way back to the apartment. It was dark out, about 2 by the position of the moon. So he had no trouble with trying to push past people.

He easily walked past the front desk where the night manager was supposed to be on-duty. He was just asleep in his chair though.

he walked into his apartment and collapsed onto his bed without changing into his PJ's or taking off his shoes. He could take care of himself in the morning, he was just so tired.

But when he woke up, his neck hurt worse then before and itchy and it hurt to talk. He'll have to use a pen and paper for a while then.

He walked over to his bathroom and looked into the mirror. He was checking to see the extent of his injuries and was surprised to see he only had a cut in his cheek bone where he got punched and bruising on his neck. The bruising was purplish around the edges and got blue in the middle. It was also shaped like a hand. That wasn't good. If Hibari-san started questioning him, it wouldn't be good if he said it as one of his DC, or said anything at all.

Sighing he grabbed the bandages he kept under the sink and placed it on the counter. He would most likely forget about it if he left it where it was. He had to shower and get the dirt off of him before bandaging anything up.

So he took his clothes off and jumped into the shower. He had woken up early today so he could afford to be careful before setting off at 7:30.

When he got out he was disappointed that he look like he was a zombie. His eyes looked sunken in with purple bags under his eyes. His pasty complexion didn't help either as he was haggard-looking.

Nothing he could do really. He stayed up late a lot sometimes when he had to finish his paintings and got next to no sleep at times like these. So him looking like this didn't really bother him that much.

But now he had Hibari-san to worry about, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be left alone if it came to light what he did. Oh well, he could worry about it later. He needed to bandage his neck and leave before he was late.

Working as fast as he could, Tsuna wrapped his neck and got dressed. The cut to his cheek was purple around the edges but he didn't need a band-aid for it. That was good.

So he walked to his front hall and put on his orange hightops, that he swore he didn't take off last night, and locked the door behind him. He made his way along at an even pace and coughed slightly at the contrast of cold and warm air.

When he made t to school, he knew that he was late. It was really late into school. It was already 8:50. Shivering at the aura he felt, he turned around slowly and smiled sheepishly.

"Tsunayoshi, _what _do you think you're doing coming so late?" Hibari asked dangerously as he stepped forward threateningly.

"Ha-ha, um, well I was running a little late. My clock must have been off because it said that I left at 7:30. It was an honest mistake. But I overslept." Tsuna shakily took a step backwards as Hibari advanced on him.

"That doesn't mean you can just come late. Meet me in the reception room at lunch, you'll receive your punishment then." Hibari turned on his heel and Tsuna took that signal as he could leave.

So he ran as fast as he could to his class without tripping. He thought that he would just have to do something simple to appease Hibari and he would be fine, not quite.

Hibari didn't hurt him because he saw the bandage peeking out of the collar of Tsuna's shirt. He wanted to know who did it so he could bite them to death. Tsuna was his. He wanted everyone to know that if you hurt him, you're not going to get away with it.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he leaned his head against his hand. School was boring, but he understood some of it at least. He should be studying harder but he couldn't really bring himself to do it. It was boring and when was he ever going to use the ratios in his paintings?

Sighing again he was glad when he heard the bell for lunch. He was bored and he wanted to leave. He had to meet with Hibari and he had no idea what it was about. It was psyching him out.

But, nobody really cared about him so he was able to slip out into the hall. He didn't really care that much since he found everyone in his class annoying, except maybe the few that were actually nice. But it surprised him when realized that somebody was talking about him.

He glanced over and saw that it were the regular people with the teacher in the hall. They seemed to be scheming something and he heard his name said again. He didn't like it but shrugged it off and kept going.

That is until a hand shot out and grabbed his arms.

* * *

**Oh how fun cliff-hanger's are. I'm going to leave it here and start on Crimson Rain now. **

**-Gate**


End file.
